7 Spiral Saviors
by Universe Bender
Summary: There is no summary because I typed so. If interested, just read. The title is just a random title. Lalalalala I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Through the Spiral Door

~Nicole's POV~

My sister Jessica jumped onto me, singing happy 11th birthday, at 6 am, the worst time to be woken up on a Sunday morning, in the middle of your summer vacation, in a sickeningly sweet voice. As a result, she now sports a broken nose.

"MOM, Nicole punched me just because I sang her happy birthday!"

Does she have to report every single thing about me just so that she can see me punished? I can hear my mom yelling from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Honey, don't do that. That is not an acceptable way of saying thank you and….."

I tuned out knowing that my mom can rant for hours without stopping once. Her longest record of ranting was 3 hours, no joke. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, grabbed my backpack full of food, books, pencils, first-aid stuff, ropes, etc. (you never know what might happen), and shoved my sister out the door. I threw the windows open, jumped onto the nearest branch, climbed down the tree, and took off on my bicycle to the meeting place.

The meeting place is something like a park, which my friends and I found last summer, deep down in the woods. It was a large opening, with a single door in the middle. There were weeds growing, because it seemed to be neglected before we found it. We cleared most of the weeds during the summer vacation.

"Hey!"

My best friend Autumn appeared from between the trees. She has long blonde hair, pale skin, and clear blue eyes.

"Hi! So, who else is coming?"

"Well, I invited everyone from the Wizards and Ninja club."

Wizards and Ninja consist of all our friends. We ninja train, and do wizard duels. One fact about us is that we all were born on the same day, same year.

"I'm here! Sorry if I'm late!"

Ethan came rushing in. He has sandy hair, freckles, and green eyes. He's lightly built, and quite tall.

Other members of the club slowly filled the opening. Angela, a girl with red hair tied back in a pony tail, Chris, Angela's twin brother, Kayla, a girl with purple hair (natural or dyed, I have no idea). In unison, the twins said

"Hey, where's Blaze?"

Right on cue, Blaze leaped down from a vine, completely in tarzan style. Blaze has hazel eyes with a tinge of green, with shoulder length hair.

"Now that everyone's here, first, I need to say happy 11th birthday to everyone."

Autumn always starts our meetings in a formal way.

"Happy birthday!"

"Yay!"

"I feel like I'm 11 years old!"

"Blaze, of course you feel like 11."

"Now,"

Autumn yelled over our happy birthdays.

"Next thing down the list, I found what the door was for!"

Right then, the door glowed, and pulled us in.


	2. Merle Ambrose

"Ow!"

Somebody just fell on top of me….

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Geroff me!"

"Oops sorry,"

We're on top of each other, in a beautiful *rolls eyes* tower. I stood up, brushed down the front of my t-shirt and looked around. There were people all about the age of 15 in strange clothing (some in cloaks, some in robes, some wearing tunics) gathered around us, probably whispering at how perfect the tower is *rolls eyes again*. An elderly man with a monocle in his right eye pushed his way through, with 6 adults and one 17? 18? Teenage boy trailing behind him. He helped each of us up. By holding his hand, I could tell that he was quite fragile physically, but really, really strong mentally. He had the kind of aura that was kind, but firm and strong.

"Please follow me to my office as the other professors here will sort things out. I will explain everything back in my office."

~5 minutes later~

Once we were all seated, with the 6 adults and one teenager standing behind us, the old man suddenly slapped his forehead –he's going to go mad if he keeps doing that– and exclaimed

"My, my, where have my manners gone? Let me introduce myself. My name is Merle Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood, school of magical arts…"


	3. Dream

~Nicole's Dream~ (from Nicole's POV)

I felt only burning white pain. It was torture. I screamed, and when the pain seemed to stop, my eyes focused onto a bundle. It was a corpse. It was my sister*. I heard a cold piercing laugh, and torture started again. I screamed, not only from the pain but from the death of my sister. My eyes rolled around my head. I wanted it to stop, I just wanted to die. If I died, at least, I would see my sister...

I gasped. Sweat was pouring down, making my whole body sticky. I looked around. People-who are they? Oh yeah, Ambrose, 7 teachers, and my gang. They had concerned, some of the girls from my gang had scared looks on their faces as they stared at me. I managed to croak-it wasn't croaking before-

"What happened?"

Ethan replied, "You lost consciousness, and then you started to scream."

He hastily added "Don't worry, its probably just a bad dream, and the heat. You know, you always talk in your sleep."

I snapped back, "How do you know that I talk in my sleep."

"Your sister told Autumn, and Autumn told me."

I shot Autumn a look that could make a plant wilt.

Ambrose cleared his throat. We all focused back on him.

***Remember Jessica? So it seems like she is going to come in the story. I have no idea how this story is going to end. I just type it as I think of an idea. **

**Replies to the reviewers (technically, its reviewer so far)**

**Guest: I know that the first one was really long, and the next two (including this one) was really short. I had inspiration at first, but I just kinda lost it. **


End file.
